The most close to the proposed invention is the study desk (patent of France WO 02/069756 A1, cl. A47B39/02, Dec. 9, 2002), comprising a worktop, and the worktop is formed with the possibility of changing the angle of incline and moving towards the student. The distinction of the claimed invention is the structure of the worktop which implies simultaneous tilt and transfer of the worktop. Tilt and transfer of the worktop in the said closest analogue are carried out independently: the transfer of the worktop is fulfilled along the guides mounted on a supporting framework, and the tilt of the worktop is fulfilled with the aid of the rotation about the horizontal axis in the level of the guides.
In the claimed invention, the tilt and transfer of the worktop are carried out simultaneously by means of rotation of the worktop, connected by a hinged joint, composed of two horizontal axes, to two horizontal axes of a supporting framework, via two essentially planar pivotal panels of different widths, describing circles of different radiuses during rotation. The advantage of this design is a reduction of the number of a user's actions, aimed at the achievement of the requisite result.